Candy Construction Capers (Tutorial)
Candy Construction Capers is a special Biome in LEGO Worlds. Appearance The Candy Construction Capers world is the third of the Tutorial worlds. A small (20x20) world, it is nearly identical to the Dessert Desert. The tiny island is made of rolling hills covered in giant lollies and gingerbread houses. The entire island is surrounded by the cotton-candy-coloured water common to the Dessert Desert. The only denizens of this region are Construction Workers, who help the player learn how to use their remaining tools, the Copy Tool, Paint Tool and Build Tool. No Towns, Dungeons or Cave Systems are generated in these worlds, although there is usually a small amount of sea bordering the landmass on many sides. One common structure known to appear here is the Gingerbread House, which may have small Stud Chests inside. There is a single Meteor Chest-style Treasure Chest here, located in a crater, which contains the Paint Tool. Time does not pass here, the world is stuck in mid-afternoon. Known Quests There are three Quests in this area. Each Quest rewards a single Gold Brick and all three bricks are required in order to complete this world. The tutorial begins with the PUG-Z landing in a cleared area, and a meteor crashing nearby. This meteor is the Copy Tool which the player will then use to complete a quest in this area. The quests may be attempted in any order, although the next level, and along with it, the ability to discover new worlds, will not unlock until this one is completed. * Copy - A Construction Worker (Safety Goggles) would like you to copy the Gingerbread House in front of him (using the Copy Tool) and paste a copy right next to it (using the Discovery Tool). * Build - A Construction Worker is complaining that someone ate the wall of her house, and she would like you to build her a new one using the Build Tool she hands you. You must use at least 25 bricks. * Paint - A Construction Worker would like for you to paint her house with any colour you like. You must paint at least 100 bricks worth. She will not offer this quest until you pick up the Paint Tool from the Treasure Chest nearby. Once these three are completed, the player is encouraged to lift off and move on to random worlds. This will also give the player access to Free Build Mode, and handy hotbar for building things (but less useful for adventuring). Models Characters: * Construction Worker * Construction Worker (Beard) (not discoverable here) * Construction Worker (Safety Goggles) * Construction Worker (Sweating) (not discoverable here) * Construction Worker (Tough) (not discoverable here) Creatures: * Butterfly * Crow (not discoverable here) * Fish (Dark Grey, Orange, Sand Green) * Red Snake * Tabby Cat Vehicles: * Wheelbarrow Objects: All are 350 studs to unlock, except where noted. * Red Flower - Only 250 to unlock * Giant Wrapper * Sweet Bowl * Sweet Tower 1 * Sweet Tower 3 * Sweet Pile Interesting Brick Builds: * Gingerbread House * Giant lollipops, candy canes and other sweets. Useful Galactic Coordinates: * It is not possible to create one of these worlds manually - you must go through the tutorial process. Trivia * Time is stopped here. The clock is permanently set to 15.00. * Although the narrator introduces the world name as though it were a biome, the in-game name of the biome is actually starter3. This world, like the other two tutorial worlds, is given the Nickname by the system, and can be renamed later. * There are no clouds visible in the sky, however, upon leaving this world, the ship passes right by several clouds. Gallery Meteor_Chest.jpg|Meteor Chest in the Candy Construction Capers Tutorial biome. Copy_Tool_Intro.jpg|First appearance of the Copy Tool. Category:Biomes Category:Tutorials